Dr. Rafferty
Dr. Rafferty is Sean Rafferty's mom, and is a recurring character in Ready Jet Go!. She works at the Deep Space Array, and her assistant is Dr. Bergs. They both appear to work for Sydney's mom Amy Skelley. Biography She is first seen in ''Beep Has the Blues'', watching Boop on the computer. She sees a footprint left by one of the children on Mars, and then it disappears. She is completely puzzled by this. In ''Visit to Mom's Office'', she meets Jet and takes him on a tour of the Deep Space Array. At one point, he tells her that he is an alien from Bortron 7. Dr. Rafferty assumes that he is pretending that he is an alien, and tells him that she felt like an alien when she was a kid too. In ''Ice Moon Enceladus'', she comes to the kids' sno-cone stand and buys a sno-cone. She assures Sean that they will get to Mars one day. She appears as a judge for the baking contest in [[Solar System Bake-Off!|''Solar System Bake-Off!]], and made a cameo in the crowd in [[Kid-Kart Derby|''Kid-Kart Derby]]. In ''Mindy's Meteorite Stand'', she inspects Mindy's meteorite and tells her that her meteorite isn't really a meteorite, it is an Earth rock because it has quartz in it. When Mindy gets sad, Dr. Rafferty comforts her. She is at the star-gazing party in ''Comet Fever'', and in ''Asteroid Patrol'' Jet keeps coming to her house for supplies to fix Sean's telescope. Jet keeps a secret what his plan is from her, but she eventually finds out. She and Bergs help the kids understand how scientists monitor the skies for asteroids. In ''Project Pluto'', she participates in the DSA debate of whether Pluto should regain its planetary status or not. Dr. Rafferty teaches the kids that Pluto cannot be reconsidered a planet because it cannot "clear its neighborhood". In ''Diggin' Earth'', she looks after the kids while Carrot and Celery are away, and teaches them about the layers of the Earth. In ''Satellite Selfie'', she helps the kids identify the next time a satellite will pass over the neighborhood. In ''Space Junk'', she teaches the kids about the amount of junk in space and why its a problem. In ''Beep and Boop's Game'', she and Dr. Bergs get help from the children to get Boop over a Mars ravine by simulating actions via Beep, and in ''Constellation Prize'' she teaches the kids about constellations. In ''Jet's First Halloween'', she teaches the kids about lunar eclipses, and advises them to brush their teeth. In ''My Fair Jet'', she does a presentation at this year's DSA Open House along with Bergs. She is nervous about the Open House not going well and the DSA's funding being cut. In ''The Mindysphere'', she is shown gardening. Mindy tells her that one day, she will go to space like the big kids, and Dr. Rafferty is confused. She makes a cameo in the song featured in ''Jet Can't Sleep''. In ''Holidays in Boxwood Terrace'', she is shown in the audience at the pageant. She is worried when Sean gets stage fright, and comforts Mr. Peterson when he is crying. In ''Not a Sound'', she teaches the kids that there is no sound in space. In ''Back to Bortron 7'', she is called away to a conference along with Dr. Skelley. She returns at the end of the special. In ''I Feel the Earth Move'', she teaches the kids about earthquakes using a soup-and-crackers demonstration. In ''Mini-Golf at the DSA'', she plays on the adult's team along with Dr. Bergs, Mr. Peterson, and Dr. Skelley. In [[Who Messed Up the Treehouse?|''Who Messed Up the Treehouse?]], she teaches the kids about Earth's trash problems and why it's important to reduce, reuse, and recycle so the Earth can be cleaner. In [[Fact or Fiction?|''Fact or Fiction?]], she and Dr. Skelley teach the kids about how to separate fiction from fact. In [[Our Sun is a Star!|''Our Sun is a Star!]], she helps explains to the kids why stars are different colors and does a demonstration with a fire and poker. In [[You Can Call Me Albedo|''You Can Call Me Albedo]], she teaches the kids about albedo, and how some things are easier to see in the dark than others. In ''Freebird'', she helps the kids study the snow geese and reveals that she used to study birds. In ''Total Eclipse Block Party'', she is at the block party along with Dr. Bergs, and approves of Jet's idea to sing on stage during the eclipse. In ''Every Day is Earth Day'', she makes a cameo at the DSA Earth Day celebration. In ''Mars Rock For Mom'', she is revealed to have a rock collection. Sean gives her a Mars rock for Mother's Day, but she doesn't know that it came from Mars. Gallery GmMTsJR-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-BbOMqMm.jpg kids-mezzannine-16x9_318.jpg kids-mezzannine-16x9_550.jpg m8qChDt-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-Ko4YMxs.jpg VLa3AMY-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-JbnIie6.jpg kids-mezzannine-16x9_314.jpg.resize.454x255.png Screen Shot 2019-04-15 at 7.40.09 AM.png ZtUlD3n-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-Db25XFd.jpg Dr. Rafferty.png Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 9.23.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 8.13.49 PM.png Beep Crosses the Ravine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Earthies Category:Mothers Category:Doctors Category:Adults